


a picture's worth

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Ennoshita was a magician with a camera, directing Daichi’s focus to wherever he pleased with an easy twirl of his wand. The steam of the morning tea rising from a chipped mug, a tree’s curious bark pattern reminiscent of a rabbit, a vermillion sunset reflected off a still pond.Tanaka’s intense concentration at a claw machine, lit by the arcade’s flashing lights.Daichi watches a relationship blossom through Ennoshita's pictures.





	a picture's worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestehalcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestehalcyon/gifts).



> For [Anya](http://celadonhearth.tumblr.com/) \- Thank you so much for all of your hard work on the [EnnoTana FanZine "SnapShots"](https://ennotanazine.tumblr.com/) and for your passion for the OTP! 
> 
> Everyone, please check out her art blog, it's so filled with great art and fluffy goodness!! Look forward to the zine at the end of this year, Dec 29!

Whenever Ennoshita posted a new picture, Daichi was drawn into the atmosphere, enchanted by the little details as if he were there himself. He was sitting at the cafe, watching the early morning dewdrops trickle down the window. He was browsing the quaint shop downtown, standing amongst the shelves of worn books passed from owner to owner until their journey lead them there. He was sitting on the cement steps outside of Ennoshita’s apartment, drumming his fingers on the chipped paint of the railing and looking out to the passersby and daydreaming about their stories.

He was trapped under a shop’s canopy with Tanaka in the rain, drawn to the joy in his eyes at a long overdue reunion gifted by fate.

Ennoshita was a magician with a camera, directing Daichi’s focus to wherever he pleased with an easy twirl of his wand. The steam of the morning tea rising from a chipped mug, a tree’s curious bark pattern reminiscent of a rabbit, a vermillion sunset reflected off a still pond.

Tanaka’s intense concentration at a claw machine, lit by the arcade’s flashing lights.

Ennoshita’s pictures had never featured anyone other than the occasional out of focus stranger walking by, faceless extras on the stage he’d set. But snapshot by snapshot, Tanaka became the star. Tanaka drumming his fingers on his steering wheel, the blur of the oranges and yellows of autumn in the window framing his carefree enthusiasm as he sang along to the radio. Tanaka trying to catch popcorn with his mouth in a lit theater, his other arm slung over the seat between him and the photographer. Tanaka sitting on the sand, ocean waves creeping towards him, a bashfulness in his grin as soft as the moonlight cast on him.

Tanaka and Ennoshita standing in front of a ferris wheel, their arms slung over each other and grinning at the camera, Ennoshita giving a peace sign over Tanaka’s shoulder and Tanaka holding a stuffed dragon between them with pride.

Ennoshita finally found his way into his own photos, bits and pieces intertwined with Tanaka as weeks and months went by. Shoes knocking together on the subway, fingers loosely linked on a cafe table, legs tangled on top of the grass, bare feet brushing together on wrinkled sheets.

But it was the latest photo was, perhaps, Daichi’s favorite despite its simplicity - a room devoid of anything besides stacks of boxes labelled _Our Living Room,_ Tanaka kneeling beside one on the ground and pulling from it the stuffed dragon from the picture a year before.

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
